elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven
Haven is one of the eight major cities in the province of Valenwood and is the capital of the Long Coast region of the Grahtwood region. Haven is a historically disputed settlement, having been conquered by the Imperials and the High Elves throughout the eras. By game *Haven (Arena) *Haven (Online) Description Geography Haven is located at the southeasternmost point of Valenwood, along the Long Coast region, the area that takes the southern portion of Grahtwood. Haven is a rather large city, occupying a significant amount of land, larger than other colonial settlements built by the High Elves. Haven is a fortress-esque city, with large gates guarding the city and barracks in the center of town. East of Haven is the large bayou of Grahtwood, housing Stranglers and Mudcrabs. Northern Haven is vastly different than the Southern portion. Phynaster's Stride is one of the largest inns in Valenwood, which makes sense, considering travelers are more likely to reach Haven from in between Southpoint, Elden Root, or even from the Padomaic Ocean. Southern Haven is the inner wall that houses the local Fighters Guild chapter and other things of that similar nature. The ports of Haven resemble the Altmeri dockyards seen in Greenwater Cove and Mathiisen. Traditions History First Era Foundation of White-Gold; the Maormer Conquest The White-Gold Tower was essential during the times of the Ayleid, who resided in the modern-day province of Cyrodiil. The White-Gold Tower established an increase in trade for various Ayleid settlements throughout the southern provinces. These settlements include Haven, Ceyatatar, Ancient Bravil, and Silvenar all benefitted from the White-Gold's mass popularity. The Ayleid population began to expand into Valenwood and settled in the modern-day city-state of Elden Root, where they created libraries with the knowledge that lasted for years and universities to teach the next generation the ways of life. All of this would come to an end when the Maormer of Pyandonea set foot on Valenwood and sacked several settlements, including Haven and Woodhearth. Elden Root was ultimately besieged, leaving this civilization in the dirt.Ayleid Cities of Valenwood The Treethane's Independence; the Alessian Intervention In 1E 2714, the province of Valenwood fell under the Alessian Empire after the constant warring between the Colovian Estates of the West and the denizens of Valenwood. Even when Empress Hestra improved relations with the Colovians, the war continued to ravage the Weald, and ultimately, Valenwood was given to the Alessians. Fearing that the Bosmeri-folk would not unite against their empire, the Alessian Empire granted independence to the Treethanes of Valenwood. The settlements include, but are not limited to, Haven, Elden Root, and Archen became full-fledged city-states and very successful trading posts between the Colovian West and the Padomaic Ocean. Haven, was one such trading post that had an advantage, for being located near several notable cities such as Elden Root and Torval.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood Second Era Prelude to the Massacre of Cormount With the establishment of the First Aldmeri Dominion in 2E 580, the city of Haven was under the dominion of Queen Ayrenn, who hailed from the Summerset Isles and the city of Alinor. One of the Dominion's greatest militias, the Jade Dragoons were stationed in the city-state of Haven, will Ayrenn was meeting with King Camoran Aeradan. For unknown reasons, the leader of the Dragoons, General Endare and the Dragoons themselves left Haven for the northernmost township of Cormount, located on the other side of Grahtwood. What followed would be one of the bloodiest events in the history of Valenwood. Endare's forces arrived into Cormount and slaughtered the denizens without rhyme or reason. No one was spared, men, women, and even children were murdered by the Jade Butcher and her warriors. Not only did they attack the citizens of Cormount, but poisoned the Green they had overly worshipped. The Massacre caused the ties between the Dominion and Valenwood to wither and the establishment of the Blacksap Rebellion, created by the Camorans of Cormount.The Rise of CormountThe Massacre at Cormount[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/aniturs-diary Anitur's Dairy] The Jackdaw's Uprising; the Battle of Haven During the Alliance War in 2E 582, the city of Haven was taken by a group known as the Jackdaw Pirates. When Endare vanished from Haven, it left the city-state abandoned and defenseless, perfect for the Jackdaw Pirates to take the city. Coincidentally, Lord Gharesh-ri, the Speaker of the Mane had traveled to Haven to prepare his students for their final piece of training, only to find the port town invaded by pirates. The warrior named the Vestige had also arrived in Haven and both they and Gharesh-ri led the assault to retake Haven. The Vestige traversed the cityscape and learned the pirates planned a ritual in the Fighters Guild stronghold on Haven. By infiltrating the Aquifer sewers below Haven, the Vestige was able to interrupt the ceremony, killing the three captains one by one. The Dominion had secured Haven, the people soon returned, and business was booming once again.Events in Unsafe Haven Third Era Haven during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Haven in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Haven was under the rule of King Silrim.Events in Trivia *In an earlier development stage, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Haven's team was known as the Red Spears.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * de:Anfurt es:Refugio ru:Хевен Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations